Amanecer
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: SPOILERS del manga 140 / Una conversación bajo las estrellas y unas sonrisas durante el amanecer ayudan a calmar el alma de hasta el tipo más duro.


**Amanecer.**

Fue un comentario de Suika respecto al padre de Soyuz lo que provocó cierta mirada en el rostro de Senku que Kohaku reconoció de inmediato, una mirada que rara vez se veía en él.

Al principio le fue difícil reconocer esos pequeños momentos en donde él demostraba su lado más suave. Ella siempre fue una persona simple y directa, sin ningún motivo para esconder nada de nadie, ni tampoco creía que nadie pudiera esconder su verdadero ser a menos que tuviera malas intenciones. Pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Senku.

Él sin duda tenía sus propios intereses científicos que, si uno no lo conociera al menos un poco, podrían interpretarse como egoístas, pero eso no era así ni en lo más mínimo el caso. Todos acababan viendo que él en realidad era bastante noble, aunque a veces podrían llegar a dudarlo.

Los primeros meses de conocerlo, honestamente ella también dudó.

¿Realmente había hecho bien en traer este hombre extraño a la aldea? ¿Realmente quería ayudarlos? ¿Realmente podría salvar a su hermana? Esas eran preguntas que se le venían a la mente de vez en cuando, pero quería confiar en él, así que ignoraba esas dudas.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontró a sí misma completamente devota a sus objetivos, a su reino de la ciencia, deseándole el éxito y no solo por el bien de su hermana, sino porque quería que él triunfara, sentía que merecía esas victorias.

Eso le quedó claro cuando detuvo el golpe que su padre estaba a punto de darle con sus propias manos y exclamó desde el fondo de su alma y su corazón que creía en la ciencia y en Senku, sin siquiera pensarlo, sin dudarlo por ni un segundo.

Y la recompensa a esa confianza fue ver a su hermana curada, sana y salva por primera vez en muchísimos años. Eso mató sus dudas.

Se volvió la fiera protectora de Senku, siempre a su lado cuando la necesitara, siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pida por el bien del reino científico, feliz de verlo avanzar y vencer. Siempre mirándolo, siempre admirándolo, siempre deseando comprenderlo un poco más y serle útil en lo que necesite.

Por mucho tiempo creyó que su deber era simplemente el de ser una guerrera en su reino de ciencia y apoyarlo, ser otra de sus muchos amigos. Pero en algún momento entre esos dos años que tenían conociéndose, se dio cuenta de que estaba siempre a su lado un poco más de lo necesario, que lo observaba un poco más de lo necesario, y que lo admiraba un poco más de lo necesario.

_ Él es un amigo especial, le debo mucho. Eso es todo._

Dio muchas excusas para contestar sus ansias de no separarse de él, de querer verlo feliz y logrando sus metas. Y por un momento funcionaron para que se diera una bofetada mental cada vez que sentía deseos de acercársele para obtener más de su atención.

Pero entonces…

"_¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta, Kohaku-chan? ¿Alguien súper fuerte como yo?_"

Esa estúpida pregunta del estúpido de Mozu, por alguna razón la molestó y la hizo darle una descripción exacta de Senku. Más que la pregunta, fue Mozu en sí quien la molestó, porque él se sentía atraído hacia ella, y era exactamente lo opuesto a Senku. Y las únicas otras personas que alguna vez la habían deseado como mujer eran Ginro y Magma, también bastante opuestos a quien le gustaba.

Pareciera que solo atraía a hombres que eran lo opuesto a quien realmente le gustaba, y eso era algo que la hacía sentir un pellizco de decepción en su pecho, porque ya no podía negar que se había enamorado de un imposible.

Aunque la hizo muy feliz que él no la apartara cuando lo abrazó luego de que la salvará a ella y Ginro de la petrificación, no tenía ninguna intención de revelarle nunca sus sentimientos por él, solo lo abrazó porque no podía resistirse a expresarle de alguna forma su agradecimiento, y que aceptara ese abrazo con una sonrisa la hizo sentir una amiga importante para él, y eso le bastaba.

Sabía que Senku era complicado, pero después de tanto tiempo conociéndolo, de tanto observarlo y apoyarlo a lo largo de los meses, al menos podía jactarse para este punto de que lo conocía a la perfección. Puede que hace un año le hubiera costado un poco más descifrarlo, pero ahora le fue tan fácil ver a través de él con tan poco que hasta se sorprendió a sí misma.

Hombres como Ryusui y Gen le daban problemas, y Senku no era muy diferente a ellos, con ese gran orgullo y confianza en sí mismos, pero ahora mismo sentía mucha más confianza con Senku, una conexión más profunda de lo que pensó. En los límites de la amistad, por supuesto, pero ahí estaba, y solo eso bastaba para hacerla feliz.

Y quería que Senku fuera feliz también.

Fue por eso que, incluso con el ligero temor de que podría molestarlo, al ver que se retiraba en dirección opuesta a donde los nativos le dieron un sitio para dormir después de la cena, estuvo dando vueltas por un par de horas antes de finalmente decidirse a acercarse a donde estaba.

Él no pareció sorprendido por su presencia, y supo que era ella incluso sin voltear. Esto fue un claro recordatorio de que no solo ella lo conocía a la perfección, sino que también posiblemente él era una de las personas que más la conocían.

No había nada incómodo entre ellos, incluso después de fingir un beso, incluso después de aquel abrazo, incluso después de que Kirisame seguía preguntándoles sí eran novios o no. Seguían siendo los buenos amigos de siempre, solo que con un entendimiento más profundo. Pero cuando Senku le abrió su corazón de ese modo, contándole lo que pasaba por su mente con esa mirada tan frágil en su rostro, debía admitir que se sorprendió por un segundo.

Resistiendo su primer impulso estúpido de volver a abrazarlo, se trepó al árbol donde antes estuvo la nave Soyuz para tomar un poco de distancia y contenerse a sí misma, pero no contuvo sus palabras. También le abrió su corazón, intentando decirle en pocas palabras lo importante que era para ella, las muchas esperanzas y la gran fe que tenía en él. Y claro, que su padre seguía conectado con él, con ella, con todos, gracias a sus increíbles hazañas que nunca morirían, así como tampoco la ciencia mientras fuera transmitida.

-¡Sí, este sitio… realmente es una isla del tesoro!- finalmente se bajó del árbol, lanzándose desde la rama más baja hacia donde él estaba dándole la espalda, mirando al sol salir.

Desafortunadamente, cayó un poco más cerca de él de lo que pretendía, y tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para no acabar pisándolo, por lo que se desestabilizó y se agarró su hombro para no caer de cara al suelo, volteándolo levemente en su dirección en lo que apoyaba su otra mano en su pecho para terminar de corregir su postura.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y él la miraba sin ninguna expresión en lo absoluto.

Rápidamente se apartó de él, disculpándose.

Por supuesto, la única reacción que obtuvo fue una risita burlona.

-Siempre arruinando el momento ¿eh, leona?- sonrió ladinamente.

-¡Ja, no sé de qué hablas!- miró directo al frente, contemplando al sol subir en el cielo. –Y no me digas leona.- murmuró luego. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que ella, sumida en la belleza del amanecer, volvió a hablar. –Oye, Senku… ¿Crees que tu padre veía este mismo amanecer, desde este mismo lugar, hace todos esos miles de años?- preguntó en un susurro.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos, haciéndola creer que no iba a contestarle, hasta que de repente habló, con otra de esas suaves sonrisas en su rostro.

-Estoy diez billones por ciento seguro de que sí.- susurró. –Después de todo, a pesar de que el paisaje haya cambiado, siempre es un espectáculo ver el sol fundirse con el océano solo por un efímero segundo como una ilusión óptica a nuestra limitada percepción…-

Kohaku lo miró confundida al escucharlo decir más de sus palabras extrañas, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y regresó la vista al frente.

-Me alegra que haya disfrutado de una vista tan maravillosa.- solo pudo decir.

Senku se tomó un momento para mirarla de reojo, sin dejar esa suave sonrisa, antes de volver la vista al frente una vez más.

Y allí se quedaron juntos solos los dos hasta que los rayos del sol terminaron de iluminar todo el cielo.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaa! :D

Jajaja, cada q intento contenerme de escribir más SenHaku, Inagaki y Boichi me arrojan a la cara más material para volverme loca de amor y fangirlear por esta hermosa OTP! :'D

El último manga fue tan hermoso TTwTT Chequeen esa confianza! Esa profundidad en su relación! Esas miradas y esas sonrisas! Ahh... me matan de amors QwQ

Ojala q esto les haya gustado aunq lo hice un poco apresurada xP

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi, los put*s amos!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
